This study is designed to see what the effects are of amylin analogue pramlitidine (AC137) on glucose (blood sugar) metabolism in insulin dependent diabetes mellitus. Amylin is a hormone normally produced by the pancreas. It is believed that people with Type I diabetes mellitus have very low levels of amylin in their blood stream. Evidence suggests that amylin may reduce post meal surges of blood glucose levels in people with type I diabetes mellitus.